gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der ersten Staffel, Jenseits von Gut und Sue, und wird von Artie, Mercedes und Will mit den New Directions gesungen. Da sie nicht begeistert über Wills Songauswahl für die Schulversammlung sind, studiert Will diesen Song als Kompromiss mit ihnen ein und den Glee Kids scheint der Song zu gefallen. Während des Songs wird Terri gezeigt, wie sie und ihre Familie nach einem Haus suchen, was darauf hindeutet, dass der Song indirekt über sie ist. Das Original stammt von''' Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx''' aus seinem zweiten Album "Late Registration" aus dem Jahr 2005. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head Will (Artie): (She give me money) Cutie the bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said, "I can tell you rock I can tell by your charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by your charm (I gotta leave) And your arm but I'm lookin' for the one," (I gotta leave) Have you seen her? New Directions: No, we ain't seen her (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head (Get, get, get, get down, oh) Will (Mercedes): (She give me money) Eighteen years, Eighteen years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of your kids, got you for eighteen years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby mama's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy your shorty Tyco with your money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with your money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for your money, your money (She give me money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) Holla we want pre-nup New Directions: We want a pre-nup, yeah! (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head (Get, get, get, get down, oh) New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, get down She give me money Will (New Directions): Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (Yeah, yeah, when I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head (Get get get get down oh) New Directions: She give me money, when I'm in need Trivia *Das ist das erste Mal, dass man Will mit den New Directions performen sieht. *Kevin McHale und Amber Riley sind bei dem Song auf dem Album nicht aufgeführt. *Matthew Morrison hat den Song seitdem auf mehreren seiner großen Solokonzerte performt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester